Karma wraca (TPNWH20)
Chris: 'Poprzednim razem w Totalnej Porażce, uczestnicy wzięli udział w ślepych zadaniach w parach, Emily nie była w stanie zaufać Peterowi, Simon wystraszył Lillie niekontrolowanym krwotokiem z nosa, Jon pozbierał się po eliminacji Dahlii, Anastazja odkryła w sobie nowe instynkty i poznała Miszę, zaś Ben i Matthew pomimo dzielnej walki finalnie przegrali, a Ben pożegnał się z... '''Simon: '''CHRIIIIS!!! ''Podbiega do Chrisa i zaczyna dyszeć ''CHRIS!!! MATTHEW!!! KTOŚ GO ZABRAŁ!!! '''Chris: '''C-CO!? '''Simon: '''Trzeba go znaleźć! '''Chris: '''Dobra! ''Odwraca się do kamery ''No to już wiecie co będzie się działo w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! '''Simon: 'Żarty sobie robisz!? Przed chatą uczestników 'Chris: '''Wszyscy są? '''Anastazja: '''Da... '''Chris: '''To dobrze, dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie nieco inne, musicie znaleźć Matthew'a! '(PZ)Jon: 'Po co ratować tego frajera? Nie lepiej potraktować to jako eliminację? '''Chris: '''Osoba, która znajdzie Matthew'a i przyprowadzi go do obozu, wygra immunitet i nagrodę, RUSZAĆ ''Simon i Lillie biegną w stronę lasu, reszta jednak stoi 'Chris: '''Co jest z wami ludzie? Trzeba ratować człowieka! Jak go ktoś zabił trafię do kicia! '''Emily: '''Daj nam jakąś... motywację... '''Chris: '''Eh... no dobra... JEŻELI W GODZINĘ KTOŚ ZNAJDZIE MATTHEW'A DOSTANIE IMMUNITET DO FINAŁOWEJ TRÓJKI '(PZ)Jon: 'Czy on... '(PZ)Anastazja: '...gawarił... '(PZ)Peter: '...finałowa... '(PZ)Emily: '...trójka? '(PZ)cała czwórka: 'Wchodzę w to! ''Las, nieznana część wyspy Matthew jest przywiązany do drzewa, śpi '''Matthew: ''Budzi się Co jest? Gdzie jestem!? ''Dostrzega dookoła siebie napisy "Karma" ułożone z gałązek ''Kim jesteś i czego chcesz!? ''Na jednym z drzew ukazuje się postać dziewczyny z łukiem Matthew: 'Pokaż swoją twarz, nie widzę cie z tamtąd! ''Postać pokazała Matthew'owi znak ciszy i się ulotniła Las '''Jon: ''Biega po lesie przeszukując go'' (PZ)Jon: 'W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, postanowiłem iść sam, w tej grze trzeba liczyć na siebie i swoje mięśnie! ''Napina mięśnie rąk ''Cudeńka... '''Jon: 'Że też muszę ratować tego jełopa... Nagle coś nad nim przelatuje ''Ło! Co to było!? Hmmm... ''Wzrusza ramionami ''Pewnie orzeł ''Inna część lasu Emily i Anastazja spokojnie idą ścieżką, Emily słucha muzyki na słuchawkach '''Anastazja: '''Szto ty tam słuchajesz? '''Emily: ''Zdejmuje słuchawki Co mówiłaś? '''Anastazja: '''Ja sie pytaje, szto słuchajesz? '''Emily: '''Ah, nie spodoba ci się... '''Anastazja: '''Pokaż! Pokaż! Pokaż! '''Emily: '''No dobra, ''Zdejmuje słuchawki i podaje je do Anastazji Anastazja: ''Zakłada słuchawki Ło! Ty tożu słuchajesz ruskij rap!? '''Emily: '''No... tak! Mimo, że wole wykonawców typu Alan Walker, albo Dynoro, ale jest też paru raperów, których lubię! '''Anastazja: '''To haraszo! ''Nagle do Anastazji i Emily podbiega Peter Peter: 'Hej! Zaczekajcie! '''Emily: '''Po co przylazłeś, nie jesteśmy już sojusznikami... '''Peter: '''Nie zależy mi na sojuszu, chcę po prostu naprawić relacje między nami! Na prawdę nie chciałem tak potraktować Bena! Czy na prawdę z tak błahego powodu chcecie zakończyć naszą przyjaźń? '''Anastazja: '''Ja dumaje, że preprosiny Petera są szczere '''Emily: '''Dobra, postaram się ci wybaczyć to w jaki sposób potraktowałeś Bena '''Peter: '''A... co z naszym sojuszem? '''Emily: '''Em... mamy już sojusznika ''Pokazuje w dal Część lasu, w stronę której pokazuje Emily '''Lillie: ''Pokazuje na ziemię ZABIERZ TO!!! '''Simon: '''To tylko dżdżownica.. '''Lillie: '''ZABIERZ JĄ!!! ''Wskakuje na Simona ''AAAAAAAAAAA!!! Zabierz ja!!! '(PZ)Simon: Ktoś mi wytłumaczy, jakim cudem Lillie dotarła aż do finałowej siódemki? Wracamy do Emily, Anastazji i Petera 'Emily: '''Nie ważne... Mamy sojusznika, może w przyszłości, pa! ''Odchodzi wraz z Anastazją '(PZ)Peter: '''Chyba nie do końca między mną a Emily jest tak jak kiedyś, czemu ona tak to wszystko wyolbrzymia!? ''Peter wychodzi z pokoju zwierzeń, nagle jednak ciemna postać na nim ląduje uderzając go w głowę '(PZ)Willow: '''Pewnie się zastanawiacie co robię, cóż, tuż po mojej eliminacji zakradłam się do pokoju z kamerami Chrisa i poznałam prawdę na temat Matthew'a! Podsłuchiwałam też część jego zwierzeń, znam jego taktykę i występki, ''Pokazuje palcem do kamery ''Trzeba go ukarać! ''Nieznana część lasu 'Matthew: '''Możesz mnie tutaj więzić! Ja się ciebie nie boję! A uczestnicy i tak mnie znajdą! ''Coś poruszyło się w koronach drzew 'Matthew: '''NIC MI NIE ZROBISZ!!! ''Nagle w drzewo, do którego przywiązany był Matthew uderza płonąca strzała, która je podpala 'Matthew: '''AAAAAAAAAA!!! POMOCY!!! ''Droga Simona i Lillie, Rudzielec niesie blondynkę na barana 'Simon: '''Możesz już zejść! Nie ma tutaj żadnych dżdżownic ''Przewraca oczami 'Lillie: '''No dobrze... ''Schodzi 'Simon: '''Ej! Widzisz to!? ''Pokazuje na jaskinię ''Może tam jest Matthew! '''Lillie: '''Ale chcesz tam wejść bez pochodni? '''Simon: '''Po co nam pochodnie? ''Wspina się na drzewo i łamie dwie gałęzie, schodzi na dół ''I teraz tylko podpalić! ''Wyciąga z kieszeni zapalniczkę i podpala końcówki patyków ''Teraz mamy pochodnie! Idziemy! ''Daje pochodnię Lillie i wchodzi do jaskini 'Lillie: '''Fajnie... ''Wchodzi za Simonem Jaskinia 'Simon: '''Matthew!? Słyszysz mnie!? '''Lillie: '''Co jeżeli go tu nie ma? '''Simon: '''Musi być! Gdzie indziej mógłby!? '''Lillie: '''Gdziekolwiek! '(PZ)Lillie: 'Czemu ktokolwiek miałby wybrać jaskinię!? To przecież zbyt oczywiste! '''Simon: '''Matthew! Jeżeli mnie słyszysz, a nie możesz mówić, zacznij tupać albo czymś uderzać! ''Zaczyna nasłuchiwać ''Nic... no cóż, fałszywy trop wracamy! ''Nagle na twarz Lillie zjeżdża pająk 'Simon: '''Tylko nie panikuj! '''Lillie: '''AAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''W panice wyrzuca pochodnię z ręki, trafia ona w pochodnię Simona, przez co on również ją upuścił, obie gasną 'Simon: '''Eh, świetnie! Teraz musimy iść po omacku! '''Lillie: '''Idź! Nie czekaj na mnie, dam sobie radę! '''Simon: '''Jak chcesz ''Idzie Coś nagle przykłada dłoń z dziwnym liściem do twarzy Lillie, blondynka mdleje 'Simon: '''Lillie? Idziesz? ... ''Wzrusza ramionami i wychodzi z jaskini ''Później mnie podgonisz! Teraz idę szukać Matthew'a! ''Biegnie w stronę lasu Chata uczestników, pokój chłopaków Peter śpi na łóżku z zabandażowaną głową, na przeciwnym łóżku siedzi Szef i czyta książkę '''Peter: ''Budzi się Co się stało? Czemu jestem w domku? '''Szef: '''Znalazłem cię nieprzytomnego przed pokojem zwierzeń, ktoś mocno walnął cię w głowę, ogólnie ten dzień jest dziwny... ''Wychodzi Peter: 'Dziwny... ''Ścieżka Anastazji i Emily '''Emily: '''Rety gdzie on jest? '''Anastazja: '''Ne znaju! '''Jon: ''Biegnie i zatrzymuje się przed Anastazją i Emily O, to wy... I jak wam idzie? '''Emily: '''Jak widzisz, nie znaleźliśmy Matthew'a... '''Anastazja: '''Może pójdiemy razem! '''Jon: '''Wolałbym sam, ale nie idzie mi to, więc chodźmy... ''Cała trójka idzie dalej wgłąb lasu, nagle jednak wszyscy wpadają do zakrytej dziury Emily: 'Co to ma być!? '''Anastazja: '''Ja sie tak ne bawije! ''Nieznana część lasu Drzewo, do którego Matthew jest przywiązany cały czas płonie 'Matthew: '''Pomocy!!! Dlaczego nikogo tutaj jeszcze nie ma!?!? ''Płomienie zaczynają dosięgać Matthew'a 'Matthew: '''AAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Zaczyna w panice wierzgać nogami Płomienie nagle przepalają linę, którą Matthew był przywiązany do drzewa, dzięki czemu mógł się on uwolnić 'Matthew: '''Spieprzam stąd! ''Ucieka Dziura w lesie '''Emily: '''Jak stąd wyjdziemy!? '''Jon: '''Hmmm... '''Anastazja: ''Bierze rozbieg, odbija się od ściany i wyskakuje z dziury'' (PZ)Jon: 'Ma imponujące umiejętności, DLATEGO MUSI ODEJŚĆ! '''Anastazja: '''Złapcie mnie za rękę! Wciągnę was! ''Jon i Emily wykonują polecenie Anastazji, po chwili wszyscy są już poza dziurą 'Emily: '''Dobra, szukajmy Matthew'a! '''Matthew: '''AAAAAAAAA!!! ''Przebiega niedaleko trójki 'Jon: '''ZA NIM!!! ''Zaczyna gonić Matthew'a, Anastazja i Emily biegną za nim Ścieżka Simona 'Simon: '''Matthew! Matthew! Gdzie jesteś!? '''Matthew: '''AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Biegnie i wpada na Simona '''Simon: '''Ał! Matthew! Tu jesteś! Wszystko ok? '''Matthew: '''Tak! Zabierz mnie do obozu! ''Łapie Simona za barki ''TO COŚ CHCE MNIE ZABIĆ!!! '''Simon: '''Co chce cię zabić!? '''Matthew: '''PO PROSTU ZABIERZ MNIE DO OBOZU!!! '''Simon: '''Dobra! ''Bierze Matt'a na barana i zaczynają biec w stronę obozu ''Goni nas ktoś? '''Matthew: '''Tak! Jon, Anastazja i Emily! A co? '''Simon: ''Przyśpiesza Dobra widzę obóz... '''Chris: '''Czy Simon wygra to wyzwanie? '''Jon: '''Jakim cudem on biegnie tak szybko!? '(PZ)Simon: Wyciąga z kieszeni energetyka, otwiera puszkę i zaczyna pić 'Simon: '''TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK!!! ''Wybiega z lasu i dociera do chaty 'Chris: '''Simon znalazł Matthew'a i wygrywa immunitet, oraz nagrodę! '''Simon: '''TAK! '''Lillie: '''Brawo Simon! '''Simon: 'Ło, Lillie, gdzie żeś była? '''Lillie: '''Musiałam stracić przytomność w jaskini, ale wyszłam i wróciłam do obozu '''Emily: '''Chris! Natychmiast wytłumacz mi, czemu w lesie są pułapki! '''Chris: '''Montowałeś coś w lesie Szefie? '''Szef: ''Kręci przecząco głową'' Chris: 'O, to ciekawe, no cóż, macie teraz wolne, do zobaczenia wieczorem na ceremonii... ''Jakiś czas później, chata, pokój dziewczyn 'Emily: '''Lillie, musimy porozmawiać! '''Lillie: '''Niby o czym? '''Emily: '''Mam podstawy twierdzić, że zagłosowałaś ostatnim razem wbrew sojuszowi dziewczyn! '''Lillie: '''No... zagłosowałam na Bena... '''Emily: '''Miałaś głosować jak ja i Anastazja! '''Anastazja: '''E... problem w tym, że... ja chyba tożu żem zagłosowała na Bena... '''Emily: '''Jak to "chyba" '''Anastazja: '''Ne znaju! Ja żem prekresliła losowe zdjęcie! Nawet żem ne pobaczyła! '(PZ)Anastazja: ''Wyciąga ze stanika zdjęcie i zaczyna je całować'' Emily: 'Dlaczego!? Ah! ''Wychodzi 'Lillie: '''Coraz bardziej nerwowo przeżywa cały ten program '''Anastazja: '''No... ''Pokój chłopaków '''Matthew: ''Siedzi na łóżku i trzęsie się ze strachu'' Simon: '''Brachu, już dobrze, nic ci nie grozi! '''Matthew: ''Kładzie się To coś chciało mnie spalić żywcem! ''Drzewo za domkiem Willow: ''Patrzy się w okno chłopaków, odwraca się do kamery Niech się boi, to dopiero początek! ''Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: '''Witaj finałowa siódemko! Wkrótce szóstko, jak wiecie Simon wygrał wyzwanie i ma on immunitet '''Jon: '''Dobra, przejdźmy do głosowania! '''Chris: '''Cóż, dzisiaj nie ma głosowania! '''Wszyscy: ''Szok'' Chris: 'To Simon zadecyduje kto wraz z nim wejdzie do finałowej szóstki! Simon! Chodź tutaj, ty będziesz rozdawał pianki! '''Simon: '''Dobra... ''Staje na miejscu Chrisa ''Pierwsza pianka idzie do mnie, zaś dwie kolejne chciałbym dać... . . . Matt'owi i Lillie! ''Rzuca do nich pianki Kolejne dwie osoby to... . . . . . Peter i Emily Rzuca im pianki '''Emily: '''Dzięki ziom! '''Peter: '''Wielkie dzięki Simon! '''Simon: '''Zostali Jon i Anastazja, oboje sprawni i wkurzający, ciężcy rywale, których pokonanie nie będzie łatwe... '''Jon: ''Obserwuje piankę, Anastazję i Simona'' Anastazja: ''Składa dłonie i zamyka oczy Pażałsta... '''Simon: '''Ostatnią piankę . . . . . otrzymuje... . . . . . uczestnik o imieniu... . . . . . '''Chris: '''Streszczaj się kolo! Czas antenowy zajmujesz! '''Simon: '''Dobra! Ostatnią piankę dostaje... Jon! ''Rzuca mu piankę To znaczy, że to Anastazja odpada... Anastazja: 'Oh... no coż... do swidania! ''Kilka minut później '''Anastazja: ''Podchodzi do Emily Spasiba za wsihno szto ze mna żeś dzielała! Nigdy tebe ne usune z mego uma! Na wsiegda bude tebe pamitajet! ''Przytula Emily Emily: '''Nie zrozumiałam połowy z tego, ale trzymaj się dziewczyno! Do następnego! '''Anastazja: ''Podchodzi do Matthew'a, Lillie i Simona Na rudego se ne gnewaje, z blondynką mogło buti lepiej, a Matthew... ja żem z tobą nawet ne gawariła... No i szto? ''Przytula całą trójkę, po czym idzie do Jona ''Za tobą toży budie tęsknit! Żółwik! '''Jon: 'Przybija z Anastazją żółwika ''Szkoda, że nie mogłem się z tobą zmierzyć w żadnym lekko atletycznym zadaniu '''Anastazja: 'Śmieje się ''Może we wtornym sezonie jak budie? '''Chris: '''To jest dobry pomysł! '''Anastazja: 'Podchodzi do Petera ''No i ty ''Przytula Petera Peter: 'Będę tęsknić '''Anastazja: '''Ja tożu ''Całuje Petera w policzek ''Ale każdy deń będe mogłą paobaczyt na tebe, bo mam tawoje foto w staniku, dobre, czas na menie ''Wchodzi do kuli ''No, to do swidani... ''Zostaje zepchnięte przez Chrisa ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! '''Chris: '''No, to tak więc kończy się historia pierwszej Rosjanki w Totalnej Porażce, kogo pożegnamy jako następnego, i czy Matthew też będzie narażony na śmierć? Zobaczycie w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Las, gałąź drzewa '''Willow: ''Naostrza kamieniem grot strzały ''Karma go jeszcze dopadnie... Przysięgam! Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa